Heavenly interference 2: The 'Blessing'
by iamthefang
Summary: Ranma receives a blessing before his 10 year training trip that will forever change his life. The second story of the Heavenly Intervention series. Then two years after the manga ends he enters a tournament of the strongest martial artists and fighters, from anywhere. The poll is now open. on hiatus until Kaizoku 9-2 is finished.
1. The 'Blessing' Prologe

The 'Blessing'

I do not own Ranma ½, if I did then this wouldn't qualify as FAN fiction.

* * *

"Come on Boy, We'll be late for dinner if you dawdle," a fat balding man in a white gi called out to his six year old son.

"Okay daddy!" called his energetic black haired son. "Are you going to teach me more about martial arts here?"

"No, Boy, We've come here to get a blessing so that you will have good luck for the training trip tomorrow." His father replied.

The two then proceeded up the steps to the shrine and entered the building. The interior was rather odd, with strange statues and foreign books seemingly everywhere, however the even more bizarre then the scenery was the fact that there was a young tiger sleeping off in one corner. Over by the alter sat a purple haired priest in a yellow shirt with a black cloak and pants, sitting quietly reading a book.

"Wow! Daddy, look at that huge kitty! Can I pet him?" The boy eagerly asked.

"No, Boy, best leave it be son," the man said slightly wary of the tiger.

"Oh don't worry he's perfectly tame most of the time, I doubt he'd Hurt you too much, the over grown housecat." The priest said, with a smirk on his face, his voice a pleasant nasally tone. "Now," he turned to the boy's father, "I'm sure your visiting the Beast master's shrine for a reason. What can I do for you?"

"Hm, well if you say so; run along boy I have business to attend to." The boy's father shooed him off to play with the tiger, '_if the Boy dose get hurt we just leave for the training trip a day early, I'm sure Nodoka will understand._'

After his father shooed him off the young boy ran over to the tiger, while the adults conversed over the blessing. When he was about 5 feet away the tiger looked straight at him, staring him in the eye. After a second or two the boy cocked his head to the right and the tiger mirrored him. He then cocked his head to the other side, the tiger once again mirroring him. The boy then continued to do various things, like stick out his tongue or raise his hand in the air, the tiger mirroring him the entire time until it seemingly shrugged and resumed its nap. The boy then happily went the rest of the way up to the tiger and started stroking it.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in heaven.

A young purple haired man walked around the palace looking for his sister, when he found her she was in her room reading manga. "Oi, nee-chan, have you seen my pen any where it's been missing since this morning." He asked her.

"Gomen ne, Fate but I haven't seen it all day; by the way have you seen Chaos, He's been quiet since breakfast and I'm really starting to get suspicious." His sister, god, replied.

"No, I haven't seen him either; I think that the Heavenly Tiger is also missing…" Fate started before coming to a realization. "CRAP! You don't think that he would… do you?"

Realizing what Fate was implying she quickly became worried herself, "Damn, you're right that's just the sort of thing that Chaos would do! We need to find him before he causes too much trouble. Damn. I should have realized it sooner; Chaos is NEVER quiet, not unless he's plotting something. Let's hope we're not already too late, you start looking in here while I check his tree fort." The two gods then started searching for their younger brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Plot.

By this time the adults had just about finished talking, "So, you want me to bless your son, Ranma, with strength for an extended trip through the wilderness, where you will you will be doing dangerous martial arts training?" the Priest asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, when you say it like that…" Ranma's father started.

"OK!" the Priest happily replied.

"How much will I have to pay you to get you to agre- … wait? What?"

"I think it's wonderful that you and your son will be going out into the wild and live in tune with nature Saotome-san. So few people do that nowadays that our shrine is getting fewer and fewer visitors each year, and passing down your family school of martial arts to him is a grand tradition that is also becoming rarer as the years go by, times are surely changing."

"That they are, how much will this be again?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of charging you; now if you'll just call your son over here we can proceed with the blessing."

"Very well, Boy, get over here so we can have you blessed."

"Okay daddy I'm coming; Bye-bye neko-san" Ranma said as he ran over to his father and the priest.

"All right now stand still so I can conduct the ritual correctly," The priest instructed Ranma as he lifted his staff into the air. "I, Deus magnus, et Chaos, da puero, qui Ranma Saotome, ut benedictionem meam: ut, cum venerit super eum vitam provocationes, aliquod fragmentum quidem immittendo in eo et magnificavit eum in adiutorium meum, et in hoc chaos." (I, The great god of Chaos, grant this child, Ranma Saotome, my blessing so that he may overcome any and all challenges he may come across in life by instilling within him a fragment of my own chaos hereby making him my champion.) The priest then tapped Ranma on the shoulder with the orb on his staff. The staff's orb then began to glow a bright and chaotic swirl of yellow, black, and red. The priest then turned to Ranma's father, "It is done Saotome-san."

As the priest was saying this Ranma glanced over at the tiger who then stuck its tongue out at him while it raised its front paws to its ears as if it was mocking him. Ranma blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking at the tiger again, but it was sleeping on the floor just as when he had left it.

"Thank you; all right now Boy, let's go home now, before your mother starts to wonder where we are." Ranma's father said. Little did he know however that his wife had just thought of a contract to 'validate' the training trip.

After the two left there was a small pop and in the priest's place was what most mortals would have mistaken for a seven year old child. He had spiky blond hair and wore a striped red t-shirt and black pants with red sneakers. He was grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together. The tiger then walked over to him.

"Wasn't that a little harsh Chaos, I mean imbuing the kid with some of YOUR chaos is going a bit overboard don't you think? Especially if it's as strong as your smell, seriously do you even bathe?" The tiger asked him.

"Oh shut up flea bag! Besides just think of how entertaining this will turn out to be. It'll be just like one of those human cartoon thingies!" Chaos replied. "And besides, that kid's my champion now so he'll become incredibly powerful in order to defeat all the chaos that may or may not become drawn to him, I'm not exactly sure what imbuing him with my chaos will do, but I am sure it will be amusing. Besides, if I didn't think he was mentally up to it I would have wiped their minds of me and found someone who was, not even **I** want an insane champion; only weirdoes like squid-face are into that."

"Huh, I guess you're right, but don't talk about Cthulhu like that. What if he hears you, I don't wanna have to deal with that guy." The tiger's stomach growled, "Can we go get some tuna fish sandwiches now, I'm starving."

"Sure and if you loan me some yen, I'll buy you a comic book," Chaos said.

* * *

Later, back in heaven.

"Any luck Fate?" God asked.

"None, you?" he replied.

"Same here, Wait maybe the surveillance cameras caught something, though he's probably found a way around them by now." God suggested.

Fate and God then when to the security room to see if the cameras had caught anything suspicious that morning. While they were watching, God caught a glimpse of something strange in a few frames. "Fate, go back a few seconds, I think I found something. Right there, isn't that guy from Aunty Nightmare's universe?" She pointed to a purple haired priest.

"Hey, you're right, but what does he have to do with Chaos?" Fate asked.

"If he's from Auntie Nightmare's universe then why is he here? Also why does he have a quill behind his ear, and why is he carrying a stuffed tiger?" God asked raising her eyebrow.

"That's really Chaos isn't it? With my pen and the Heavenly Tiger." Fate asked; sweat dropping as he should have realized that sooner.

"Yes, probably, and he completely ignored what I said about sneaking out!" God said developing an angry tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Chaos called to his siblings.

God's eyes were literally glowing with anger as she grabbed the tick mark and hurled it at Chaos like a shuriken, missing by several feet. "**CHAOS!**" She screamed.

"What did I tell you about sneaking out?"

At that point Chaos' survival instincts kicked in and he looked at the ground and replied in the most regretful voice he could muster, "To not to. Sorry onee-chan…"

*THWACK*

"BAKA! That's not what I said at all; I told you not to sneak out without me! I wanna go too~, it's bor~ing here damn it!" God said waving her arms in the air, before calming down and asking, "Now what were you doing dressed as a priest, with the pen of Fate, and the Heavenly Tiger?"

"Oh nothing much, just trying an experiment I thought of, here let me explain it to you. You see I was wondering what would happen if I imbued a 'normal' human with some of my Chaos… SO I went and found a suitable container, used the pen of fate to get his dad to come to a fake shrine I made, so I could bless his Kid. Who by the way is now my champion." Chaos rather smugly proclaimed.

"Do you even know what that's going to do to him? And why'd you take the Heavenly Tiger anyway? Oh and also gimme back my pen." Fate said swiping his pen back from his younger brother.

"Hey I only took that fur-ball 'cause he caught me sneaking out and threatened to rat me out if I didn't take him with me! And no I have no clue what it's going to do to him, but whatever it is, I bet it'll be hysterical." Chaos said shrugging.

Sighing God asked, "So who's the poor fool you inflicted this on anyway, I mean if we can't change this we might as well see what happens, if for no other reason than to see what imbuing a part of ourselves does to a human."

"That's the spirit sis! Let's see, I believe his name was Ranma, Saotome Ranma." Chaos laughed slapping his sister's back.

* * *

10 years later…

"I think your Idea to keep us entertained failed Chaos, his life hasn't been all that entertaining so far. In fact I feel kinda bad for him." God said to her brother.

"Oh come on he's terrified of cats and turns into a girl when splashed, if that isn't setting up for great hilarity then I don't know what is! Besides It's only been ten years, these things take time to build up, I'm sure it's just about to get good okay." Chaos said.

"Alright but if something interesting doesn't happen within the next human month then you need to pay up, got it?" God quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready to do my chores Onee-san," Chaos cockily replied.

The next month proved uneventful and Chaos lost his bet with God, meaning he had to buy her ten manga of her choosing next time they went to earth. However two weeks after that, things started to become much more hectic for Ranma and Chaos was right, it was hilarious. This had to have been the best prank, ever. Until the next one that is.

* * *

Omake

"Oi! Onee-san, did you take my manga again? You know maybe if you weren't such an otaku and didn't keep steeling my manga you could actually, oh I don't know, GET A BOYFRIEND." Chaos called barging into God's room.

Now barging into her room OR making the comment would normally made God pretty angry, however doing both of them, when she was on her period, made her beyond angry, beyond furious, and not only was he insulting her, and invading her personal space, but he was also interrupting the big fight scene between Kakashi and Zabuza, and that just wouldn't do. Several sharp, pointy, tick marks then appeared above God's head. "**DIE!"**She screamed as she then quickly grabbed them and hurled them at her brother Ninja style. They then proceeded to embed themselves in the walls, floor, and ceiling near Chaos the closest one being about a foot and a half away.

Chaos whistled at the display of skill. "Damn, have you been reading Naruto Onee-chan? We really need to work on your aim and form, but with a bit training you could probably make a decent ninja, and THAT would be impressive. Um, anyway, enjoy reading my manga you can keep them as longasyou'ldlike,'kayseeyouBYE!" Chaos stammered as he fled from the terror of an enraged, hormonal, adolescent sister.

* * *

For a better description of God and Fate read _Heavenly Interference: Sparx the Savior? _ s/9563543/1/Heavenly-Interference-Sparx-the-Savior

Also if anyone has an Idea for another Heavenly Interference please tell me.


	2. The Idea

Chapter 1: The Idea

* * *

Ranma was bored. Not only that, but he was also becoming exceedingly suspicious. It had been nearly two and a half weeks now and nothing had happened. No random attacks, no 'Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!', no new fiancées, or Amazons bugging him, or Kuno either challenging him or trying to garner the attention of 'the pigtailed goddess', or ANYTHING! He hadn't even been splashed for the entire time, which was the REAL reason he was so suspicious that something BIG was going to happen soon. In the entire time since he had been cursed, Ranma had NEVER been able to stay a male for this long continuously, and that had put him on edge for the past three days. Someone was definitely planning something, and Ranma knew that he would be caught in the center of it, he always was. Now all Ranma needed to know who the plotters were, and what the plot was. However he wouldn't have believed the plot even if someone had given him the script. It was simple really, God, simply 'Convinced' Chaos and Fate to give him a vacation because she was starting to feel a bit bad for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Heaven…

"Hey sis, I think your plan failed, he's not even a little relaxed, nor is he having fun. What good is a vacation if it makes you paranoid?" Chaos taunted his sister.

"Oh shut up Chaos!" God quipped. "I'm sure he's just bored. OH, I know we should give him some manga or a gaming system; that would give him something to do. I could ask Grandpa Truth to help make it and some games; do you think he would like RPGs(Role Playing Games)?"

Fate sweat-dropped at this,"and how do you plan on getting it to him?"

"Yeah it's not like you can just go up and say 'Hi I'm god, and I think you should have this,' and then give it to him. And if you tried to use your magic notebook to just poof it there he wouldn't trust it." Chaos said while poking her in the side.

"I don't know! It could be a prize or something! Hmm… I know he likes martial arts a lot so maybe we could hold some sort of tournament. The only problem is he's too good for a normal tournament and wouldn't bother entering. "She replied.

"And a tournament that has fighters of his caliber would have a ton of high caliber fighters too, if I were to rig up some sort of device that could absorb the excess ki from the attacks it could function as some sort of chaos stabilizer so nothing gets too out of hand, both in the tournament and in general, I don't want too much Chaos in the world you know." Chaos thoughtfully added.

His siblings just looked at him as if he had turned into a three toed snagglebeast.

"What? Too much unbridled chaos can run the risk of inter-dimensional destabilization and completely obliterate our universe, and then I wouldn't have this world to mess with and that would suck because this species is just too fun to mess with, and I really don't want to lose my favorite toys." Chaos explained.

God face-faulted and then yelled, "HUMANS AREN'T YOUR TOYS!" and then added under her breath, "They're my toys." Returning to her normal tone she continued,"Any way what should we call this tournament? Let's see, it's going to have the strongest fighters so the name should reflect that clearly, and we're sort of 'hosting' it so I want to show that too. Hmmm."

"The Gods Chaotic Fighting Championship?" Chaos offered.

"No sounds too shady, how about 'the Heavenly Warriors' Martial Arts Competition?" God suggested.

"That makes it sound as if the fighters are from Heaven and might deter people. Maybe 'The Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament'?" Fate asked.

Chaos and God thought for a moment before Chaos stated his opinion. "Well I like it, how about you Nee-chan?"

"Yeah, that could work. The name clearly shows that it's only for the strongest out there, but also gets across the point that it's not meant to be a deadly battle, but a show of skill and power, pl us it doesn't specify any specific fighting style; I like it. Yosh! Well now that that's decided, how are we going to do this, and how long will it take?" God said, clearly excited.

"Well first we're going to need to make a fake Gaming company to build, and sell your system, and possibly sponsor the tournament, next we'll need to build the tournament arena, preferably somewhere that's less populated as to cut down on property damage and leave lots of room for the audience. Then we will need to get the necessary funds for prizes, employees, advertising and anything else we want. After that comes we will need to gather the best fighters from all around, and I don't just mean earth, or our dimension either, I'm actually considering hosting this in a crossroads type dimension, where those from any dimension can gather, and co-mingle. They're relatively easy to make and if we want to we can 'program' the dimension to blur the competitors' memory when it returns them to their own dimension, that way they'll remember that they were in a tournament, and even their opponents' names but anything too unusual will be explained by something realistic to their universe, be remembered differently when not there or simply be forgotten. We also need to think of a set of rules for the tournament." Chaos explained.

"Wow, when did you get so good at planning Chaos?" God asked.

"I always plan, it generally provides much more fun than just improvising, or at least more long-term fun. Any way why don't we think up some rules first," Chaos replied.

* * *

Three hours later…

"Yosh. Here are the rules," God started. "One: No bladed, energy blades, or explosive, weapons are allowed, however various types of wooden bokens and such will be provided in their stead for the bladed weapons. Two: No destructive or healing magic and transformational magics may only be cast on yourself, ki attacks do not count as magic. Three: The round ends when one competitor surrenders, is knocked out of the ring, or is unable to rise from a blow after ten seconds. Four: No external devices may be used to re enter the ring when airborne if they contact the ground directly or indirectly. Five: No external assistance of any kind while fighting. Six: No purposefully killing opponents. Seven: You may not attack during the countdown. Eight: No purposeful destruction of the arena," she finished. "Did we forget anything?"

Chaos and Fate thought for a few moments before shaking their heads. They then worked out the plans for their 'Fake' gaming company, which they decided to call 'Mega Corp Games', where the entrance portals to the tournament would be in various worlds and how they would advertise. They also made floor plans for the arena's dimension, for the terrain, the actual arena and then a nearby town with enough room to accommodate the massive crowds that the tournament would surly draw in. Then there was the problem with the currency, for which they decided that they would have an exchange booth for gold coins, gold seemed to have value almost everywhere. All in all it looked as if it would take anywhere from several months to years depending on how quickly Mega Corp Games took hold in the various dimensions they would create it in. They also returned Ranma's life to 'normal'.

* * *

8 Months later…

Things were progressing well, Mega Corp Games was doing quite well in enough dimensions that most of the contestants would probably know about it and could take one of their 'state of the art' Virtual-reality 'Kamigami Butai', or Kamigami as most called it, they had even managed to get one president for all of demotions, a 'Mr. Fizewidgit', would be making an appearance. They had the Kamigami system thanks to their friend Washu-chan instead of their grandfather Truth because, well, he was creepy. They also had enough to offer a system for the top three places, in addition to the Kamigami system First place would also receive a sum of about 2,500,000 ¥ in gold coins and all they could eat at a local restraint of their choice, second place would receive a 1,000,000 ¥ in gold, and third place would get around 500,000 ¥ in gold (100¥ ≈ $1.00, a little less). Now all that was left to do was advertise and see who showed up.

* * *

I would like suggestions for who should join the tournament please. If you have someone in mind pleas give their name, moves/ abilities, description, and personalities. They can be ANYONE from anything, be it games, anime, comics or books, however most magic users are out because magic other than transformation magic is banned (Pokémon moves count as special abilities not magic). The tournament takes place after the battle with Saffron and using the manga for Ranma to gauge his power and moves for the tournament. Once I have a list of 16 characters total I will be posting a poll to see who will be in the "main tournament". The top 7 will make it as Ranma is going to automatically make it to the top three. I will leave the poll up for about a month for deciding who will be in the main tournament. Characters that are already in the roster are as follows:

Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)

Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

Sanji (One Piece)

Tifa Lockhart (FFVII)

Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½)

Alamar Xandal (Oc)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Alex Louis Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist)

Ditto (Pokemon [Mystery Dungeon verse])

Son Goku [Child] (Dragon Ball)

Kirby (Super Smash Bros. Version)

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Elfman (Fairy Tail)

* * *

Alamar Xandal is an OC of mine, who is a cyborg with self-built limbs, both of his legs and right arm are robotic. He has high mobility, and can shoot many a beam weapon from his arm; he can also launch his fist, and legs on a chain along with several other abilities. If anyone has some more ideas on leg functions/ attacks please tell me, I'm low on Ideas there.

I am also interested in a beta reader for the upcoming tournament who can help keep me from writing any characters poorly.


End file.
